


First Dates

by KimDenn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Kinds of Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Flowers, Fluff, How to tag shit, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimDenn/pseuds/KimDenn
Summary: In which it's Steve and Tony's first date and someone's nervous.(Spoiler: It's Steve)





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Its not really AU, but it can be. I guess it can also apply to any universe. Also, its unbeta-ed so, hello mistakes. Anywyas, Enjoy?

Steve bit his lip, clutching the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He stared at the red roses and panicked.

 

Shit. Should he throw the roses away? Is it okay if he gave this to Tony? Fuck. What if he shouldn't have bought this? Okay fuck. He should throw this away. He saw a dumpster over there-

 

“Holy mother of Jesus!” Steve exclaimed clutching his heart when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

 

“Well, someone had their coffee.” Tony stated, raising his eyebrow bemusedly at Steve who looked one breathe away from a heart attack, The blond opened his mouth and was about to say something potentially embarrassing when he actually looked and took Tony in.

 

“Uhh...” Steve stared at the man in front of him. If possible, the man looked even more handsome tonight. Unlike his normal style, his hair was let down today without a trace of wax, teasing Steve as it fell softly in his forehead and curled cutely at the nape of his neck. All his worries sloughed off his head, replaced by how beautiful Tony looked tonight. All soft and Steve’s under the streetlights. Tonight it was just him and Tony. And boy did that make his heart beat faster and his breath hitch.

 

“You okay Steve? Did I dress okay? You think I should change? I mean-”

 

“No!” Even Steve was surprised at the way he raised his voice. God, he’s so nervous. His hands are clammy, his heart is going crazy, he can’t quite breathe right and by the gods, Tony is so fucking beautiful and soft and why is he nervous anyway? He should calm down. This is his chance. To be with Tony, to show him that he deserves the world, that he is kind and beautiful and gods, did Steve want him.

 

With these thoughts in his head, Steve inhaled and exhaled, closing his eyes for a second in order to calm his heart who didn’t get the memo that it was time to calm the fuck down.

 

“No.” Steve repeated more softly, now feeling calm enough to give Tony a soft smile. “You look okay Tony.”

 

The smile Tony gave him back made the calming himself thing so fucking worth it. “Just okay? Looks like I need to step up my game if I just look okay.” Tony teased stepping closer and looking up at Steve through his lashes.

 

The sight, instead of freezing Steve like it did earlier,made him calmer, made something in him melt because really, this man is so beautiful and Steve lov-..

 

“You look beautiful Tony.” Steve answered also stepping closer, bringing his hand to rest on Tony’s cheek. The brunette leant his head at Steve’s hand closing his eyes for a moment, as if relishing the heat before resting his hand on top of Steve’s and kissing his palm, all the while looking at Steve warmly.

 

The warm feeling inside him, spread even more, reaching up to his toes as they lowered their hands but never let go. “Here.” Steve said raising the flowers and offering it to Tony.

 

“Thank you.” The look of wonder in Tony as he grabbed the flowers made his stupid and embarrassing blubbering at the flower shop earlier, worth it.

 

Tony looked down at the flower as if not quite believing it, as if no one has done something like this for him and Steve wondered why. Because if you ask Steve, Tony deserves beautiful things. Tony deserves a lot of things, good things that he didn’t get. Steve’s heart clenched a little at the train of thought and vanished it. No need for negative things tonight.

 

And besides if Tony didn’t get beautiful good things that he deserved, Steve can give that to him, starting now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me covering my ears and closing my eyes screaming "lalalalala i can't hear you", pretending that Ultron, Civil War, Infinity War and End Game does not exist. 
> 
> So yeah, not really my first fic but this is my first fic posted at ao3 and my first fic I posted about Stony soo, please be kind? My writing is kinda rusty, and may feel a little forced because I'm kinda in the rocks right now, buttttt Reviews and criticisms are welcomed. Thank you for reading~


End file.
